Endless Mode Exploration Logs
Yes, this is a thing now. Enjoy. Exploration Log #1 - Judge Jane Leedsie Entry #1 - Room 0. Dear readers, I am Judge Jane Leedsie. I have been trapped in a strange house that is probably a deathtrap of infinite rooms and hostile eldritch entities. Thankfully, there was an axe near the front door, so I picked it up, even though it probably won't help me in any possible way, shape or form! Now, I shall proceed to walk through the house and see if there are any clues leading to it's true nature... or at least what I think is it's true nature. Entry #2 - Room 50. Dear readers, My theory was correct. This house IS a deathtrap full of infinite rooms and hostile eldtrich entities. Around room 25, the walls, floor and ceiling - all became pixelated. There was some kind of screeching floating white face following me. Every time I looked at it, my vision would become red for a second and the face would appear in a different location. For some reason, I felt like I was on the brink of death, not sure why, though. Thankfully, I managed to outrun the floating thing by walking. Now I am in some sort of elevator and the only way is down, as the doors behind me were locked by some unseen force. I, as Judge Jane Leedsie, do not like what`s going on in this household (if it`s even a household, that is). Entry #3 - Room 100. Dear readers, This keeps getting worse and worse by the minute. Around room 70, I encountered some kid in a cheap ghost costume. Something... '''someone, '''even, made me attack him with the axe. In the next room, he appeared again, but there was '''blood '''on his costume. The unseen demon made me attack the innocent child again. And again. At some point, the walls became grimy and overgrown with mold. The air was toxic... or at least it felt toxic. It made me sick. I managed to escape that horrible dungeon of air poisoning and now stand in another elevator. Just like the first time, the only way is down. I think I`ll take a break here, I need to calm my nerves. '' Entry #4 - Room 150. ''Dear readers, Things are not as bad as they seem. I mean, sure, I`ve just been chased by some sickle-wielding psychopath, but in truth, everything I`ve encountered so far has been rather easy to outrun. I also found these notes along the way, they seem to be '''research reports.' Was this place some sort of lab? I fear I`ll find out soon enough.'' Entry #5 - Room 200. Dear readers, For some reason, I believe I`ve seen everything this eldritch location has to offer. I call it "eldritch", because the layout of this place... feels '''wrong. '''There are circular hallways that seemingly lead to the room I came from, but actually lead to a completely different one. Oh, and the sickle-wielding madman appeared again. P.S. I forgot to mention that sometimes, these cardboard cutouts spring out of the walls and emit a sound that varies from cutout to cutout. I didn`t see any speakers or MP3 players attached to them, so it must be some sort of anomaly within the house. Researcher Black`s note: "This subject has gone quite far already. In fact, she already reached the Severe Danger Zone, where we keep the more dangerous Specimens. An impressive feat for a living human." Entry #6 - Room 300. Dear readers, I was wrong. There`s still something I haven`t seen yet, and that "something" is a giant floating baby head in some sort of rusted cage. It tried to kill me, but I outran it. Oh, and the kid in the ghost costume appeared again. Strangely, it didn`t feel that horrible attacking him the second time. Then, just like the first time, the walls became grimy and the air turned toxic. For some reason, escaping that realm of suffocation was easier this time. Oh, and the elevators now appear every 100-th room, if my assumptions are correct. Researcher Black`s note: "It was fun watching the subject run away from Specimen B-3 (the Baby), but I`m growing tired of her. I ordered my assistant Picard to let out Specimen B-6 (or, as the personnel unprofessionally calls her, Bekka). Here`s hoping he doesn`t mess up this time..." Entry #7 - Room 400. Dear readers, This house continues to surprise me every minute. On this floor, I`ve encountered some sort of demon and a giant centipede. The demon had some sort of ability to make doors invisible, but thankfully, my intuition saved me once again. As for the centipede.... I didn`t really see it, but I did see the holes in the ceiling it presumably made. I don`t know how further down I will have to go to reach the end of this nightmare... wait, isn`t it supposed to be '''endless'? Who knows.'' Reesearcher Black`s note: "Damn it! That idiot Picard always messes something up! I ordered him to release Specimen B-6 specifically, not Specimen A-11 and Specimen A-3! Now Subject 779 (Judge Jane Leedsie) is that much closer to the Maximum Danger Zone! I`m gonna send a request for Picard`s termination to Spooky and hope that it gets accepted. Oh, and A-3 needs to be terminated too, because it`s '''INEFFECTIVE.'"'' Addendum 779-A-1: Termination request log. "Termination request #457: Assistant Picard. Reasons: unprofessionalism, stupidity and letting Subject 779 live for that much longer. {ACCEPTED} Termination request #458: Specimen A-3 (the Centipede). Reasons: ineffectiveness and being unfinished. {DENIED}" Entry #8 - Room 500. Dear readers, I`ve been going on for hours. I`ve encountered the cheap ghost costume kid once again. And once again, '''it '''made me attack him. And yes, the walls turned grimy, blah blah blah, the air was toxic, blah blah, I escaped, blah blah blah. Anyways, I`ve also encountered a new monster - some kind of walking mannequin with a rusted sword. When it appeared, fog obscured my vision and the walls frequently turned into blood, some red mass and faces. Blank, staring faces. But I outran that thing too, so... yeah, this is pretty easy. '''So far.' Well, I guess I`m gonna take another break. Good thing I brought some food and a bottle of water.'' Researcher Black`s note: "Great. While I was busy getting a new, better assistant to replace the deceased Picard (who was turned into a human using our latest Convertion Machine prototype and then fed to Specimen A-3), Subject 779 made it to Room 500. I hope this new assistant (his name is Victor, by the way) does better than Picard did." Entry #9 - Room 600. Dear readers, Everything seems too easy right now. A calm before the storm? I believe it is. Anyways, I`ve encountered some sort of humanoid creature wearing a hospital patient`s rack and bandages covering it`s entire head. Just like the mannequin, it obscured my vision with fog, but this time it was much easier to see. The centipede monster appeared once more, too. But let`s just forget about that. There`s a question that`s bothering me... how deep down am I? It feels like I`m hundreds of feet below the surface of planet Earth... deep, deep underground, and every step brings me closer and closer to hell... Researcher Black`s note: "Goddamnit! Subject 779 is '''STILL '''alive! I thought Specimen B-4 (Bandagehead) would kill her! Well, there is an option I haven`t considered yet... and that is letting Specimen C-5 (Lisa) kill Subject 779. Yeah, that`s a great idea! I`m gonna assign Victor to let C-5 out. Here`s hoping he doe- wait, I already wrote that in a previous note. Nevermind." Entry #10 - Room 700. Dear readers, It appears the screeching face from the first floor of the house is seeking revenge. I mean, seriously, it appeared twice in a row on this floor! It also has the new ability to '''loop rooms '''that it used to tire me out. It acts like a professional hunter... if professional hunters were easy to outrun. Nonetheless, I have reached yet another elevator and will now take a break. '' Researcher Black`s note: ''"Subject 779 is already at room 700, while Specimen C-5 still hasn`t been released. Where the hell is Victor?! If I find out he`s doing what I think he`s doing... I swear, he`ll be terminated in the most brutal and creative way possible and then replaced by a clone of the deceased Picard. Addendum 779-A-2: Termination request log. Termination request #462: Assistant Victor. Reasons: unprofessionalism, letting Subject 779 live for tha- (requester`s note: "I forgot I typed that in a previous termination request. Nevermind.), ''not releasing Specimen C-5, which could be used to kill Subject 779. {'ACCEPTED'} Addendum 779-A-3: Replacement request log. Replacement request #39: Replace *terminated* Assistant Victor with *cloned* Assistant Picard. Reasons: '''PICARD MAKES BETTER JOKES AND IS MORE EXPERIENCED. '{ACCEPTED} Entry #11 - Room 800. Dear readers, I believe I`m close to an exit. Why do I think so? Because it`d be fitting for this madhouse to end at Room 1000. Kinda reminds me of the legend old folks used to tell, about a cursed mansion filled with evil spirits and demons. Anyway, this time I definitely saw everything this location has to offer. If that`s not it, I`m gonna lose my mind. The demon and the baby head returned, but didn`t catch me, for I am Judge Jane Leedsie! Well, time for another break... Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, if the plan works, Subject 779 should die around Room 831. At least, I hope it works and Jane Leedsie will get killed..." Entry #12 - Room 900. Dear readers, I`m almost done! If my assumptions are correct, the exit is 100 rooms away! Or at least I think it is... anyways, there`s not much else to talk about. Yeah, the mannequin and the screeching face appeared again, but that`s pretty much it. So, I`m just gonna prepare for the final 100-room-long run... Researcher Black`s note: "The plan didn`t work! Damn it! That idiot Picard always mes- oh wait, I already wrote that in a previous note. Nevermind. Well, time for Plan B." Addendum 779-A-4: Researcher Black`s Plan B(lack). (hehehe) # Subject 779 goes out of elevator. # Subject 779 reaches room 930. # Picard (hopefully) releases Specimen B-6 (or, as the personnel unprofe- wait, I already wrote that. Nevermi- wait, this gag is getting old and unfunny. Nevermind.) or Picard releases Specimen C-5 (Lisa), which kills Subject 779. # ??????? # Hilarity ensues. # PROFIT! Entry #13 - Room 1000. WHAT?! Another elevator? It`s not over?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! IT CAN`T BE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''*the rest of the text is undecipherable* Researcher Black`s note: ''"Damnation! Plan B didn`t work either! Damn your unprofessionalism, Picard! Actually, wait. There is a good thing. Subject 779 has reached Room 1000 and is in a state of despair and shock. She probably thought Room 1000 would be the end, but nope! It`s just an entry to the '''MAXIMUM DANGER ZONE'! Although, you have to give credit. Only a select few can make it this far."'' Entry #14 - Room 1200. Dear readers, I still can`t get over the fact that this madness is still not over. It doesn`t help that elevators now appear every 200 rooms. I have also encountered more monsters. First, there was some kind of malformed corpse of a woman with a broken neck... it turned the lights '''red'... then, there was a ghost girl... she appeared twice, but the second time, she looked... horrifying, with arms growing out of her back, a disfigured mouth hanging open and those eyes... those white, dead 'eyes... and then there was some cute druid girl, that looked like a character from a Japanese cartoon. She was dangerous, nonetheless. There were shadows of animals that she summoned to block my path... Well, at least the axe finally came in handy. Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, Subject 779 is officially the most badass person that ever entered this house. I mean, she just outran SPECIMEN C-5, people! C-5! I-I-I... I`m officially lost for words." Entry #15 - Room 1400. Dear readers, I believe nothing can get me anymore. I just outran another ghost woman, this time in a black dress, no eyes and a perpetual smile. Just like the humanoid creature and the walking mannequin, she obscured my vision with fog. But this time, it was thick and dark... pitch black, even. I`ve also encountered some kind of robot otter, which was the easiest to escape thus far. Also, the demon and the sickle psychopath returned. Well, anyways... I feel like I`m close to the Earth`s core. Seriously, how many elevators have I already taken?! And, most important of all... FOR HOW LONG WILL THIS HOUSE GO ON?! Researcher Black`s note: "''Okay, what the hell was that?! Subject 779 escaped Specimen B-6... '''UNSCATHED?! How? Am I.... am I hallucinating? There`s no way this could be true! No way!"'' Entry #16 - Room 1600. Dear readers, I was right. Nothing can get me anymore. Anyways, I encountered the walking broken-neck corpse again. The centipede returned too. I`ve also found some kind of human-sized possessed puppet. It appeared twice in a row. Well, I guess I`l take yet another break. Sadly, my food supplies are running out and I doubt there`s any food in this mansion (can you even call it that anymore?). Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, Subject 779 is offi- wait, I already wrote that in a previous note, yet I always forget about it. Damn it, nevermind." Entry #17 - Room 1708. What`s with this black fog? I already outran the ghost that created it. And what`s that smiling figure gliding towards me? Wait... smiling figure?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH~ *the diary ends here* Researcher Black`s note: "FINALLY. It took two assistant replacements, multiple failed plans and a despair-inducing 1000th room to kill this subject. I`m afraid to even think of how far the next ones will get..." Addendum 779-A-5: End results. Rooms completed: 1708. Specimens encountered: 15. Overall grade: A+. Exploration Log #2 - Simulation (Assistant Picard). Entry #1 - Room 0. Ahoy. It`s me, Picard, the guy who always messes something up (according to Black). So I`m just gonna do a test run of the Endless Mansion simulation (which will be used to train newcomers and rookies). Welp, here goes! Entry #2 - Room 50. Okay, what the hell? The walls have smiley faces all over them, the floor is the SS nazis from Wolfenstein 3D, some of the popouts look ridiculous and the ambience is messed up. I mean, I even heard the goddamn Navy Seal Copypasta musical! The enemy sprites are also screwed up, as seen in the video feed during the part where that possessed guy appears. Seriously, it felt like I was playing that Crack-Life mod thing, not the Endless Mode simulation! Now, if you excuse me, I`m just gonna check the video feed... Addendum 780-P-1: Room 1-50 video feed reaction. *video feed starts* Assistant Picard: Okay, I`m just gonna skip to room 35... wait, what the hell?! *music, later identified as Saying Goodbye by The Muffs starts playing* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb9P_BF8idk Assistant Picard: Wait, what? Researcher Black: Picard, is this another joke?! Picard: No, sir, it isn`t! I swear I didn`t add this par- wait, what? How did he do that?! AND THAT?! WHAT IS THIS EVEN? Black: Oh god, it looks like a goddamn Scooby-Doo chase scene... *music suddenly stops* Picard: Huh? Wait, what. Why did the guy run into the hole?! What the heck? *music resumes playing* Black: I just... no, no, just turn it off, Picard! I can`t take this anymore! It`s... it`s so... so freaking hilarious! *starts uncontrollably laughing* Picard: Yeah, no, just... *music stops again* Picard: Is... is it over? Thank god... Anyways, there`s also this glitch I encountered in the simulation... *video feed ends* Entry #3 - Room 100. What in the name of Char Gar Gothakon is this anymore?! Seriously, why is there earrape as ambience? And Specimen B-3 looks screwed up too! It now has a screaming black guy`s face, for crying out loud! Just... just... what?! Assistant Picard`s note: "I`m not racist." Entry #4 - Room 136. Welp, I got killed by Specimen A-5 (not in real afterlife, of course). It`s sprites look messed up, as expected. The "death screen" looks ludicrous, too. Screw this, I`m done. Exploration Log #3 - Criminal Richard Wargrave Entry #1 - Room 10 Looks like I got away. Running into this mansion is a good idea after all. Because of the rumors, no one in that stupid town will ever step inside. But who believes in such rumors? Only those idiotic people. '''Hilarious!' ''I might as well find a resting place in this mansion... There were only some corridors and hallways up until now. Entry #2 - Room 30 I found a rather nice bedroom at about room 25. Although the bed is kinda dusty, but it took only little effort to dust it off. I took a nice nap immediately after that. The weird thing is, I have a feeling like someone was watching me sleep... When I woke up, I see a light blue flash right beside my bed, then there was nothing. Oh well. That doesn't concern me at all. I better keep going, in case some idiots decide to go inside to catch me. Entry #3 - Room 50 This room is different. Or should I say, this is an elevator. Elevators are supposed to be able to '''elevate' and descend, but this thing only goes down.'' That better cut them off. There is a poster advertising about axes. What is it doing here in this abandoned mansion? It looks rather new too... Is someone down here? If so... I will ask him for some food and water... If he refuses, I will threaten him with a weapon and '''kill' him if necessary.'' Speaking of weapons, I am carrying the pocket knife which I often use to '''send people to their coffins'.'' I think this is going to be useful somehow... Entry #4 - Room 54 There are cardboard cut-outs that often spring out of the wall with disturbing noises to scare me. At first, it was scary, now it's not. So stop with the pranks. This is not funny anymore, so change it. I guess there's someone who wants to pull pranks on me. If you're watching, I would like to say that your pranks are '''cheap'. So cheap that I could better be bored to death. Build some tension, like when I was chased into this house by those idiots.'' Entry #5 - Room 75 Speak of the devil, something chased me in room 55. It was some sort of centipede or spider, and it was '''pathetic'.'' Pathetic'. So '''pathetic' that I could laugh! '''Hilarious! It crawls so slow that I couldn't imagine if that thing could kill me! The hole strategy that thing uses is also '''pathetic'. Why, instead of waiting for me to pass through, you could just jump down earlier and ambush me!'' I don't think that thing has a brain though, so maybe stupidity is one of that centispider's characteristics. If you are watching this, unknown person, you better throw something interesting at me. Otherwise I would be bored. I enjoy this little game of yours, so give it your best. Entry #6 - Room 100 So I reach the second elevator. So far there was nothing aside from that pathetic centispider. I bet you're preparing to amuse me. You better be. I hope great challenges await beyond that door. Entry #7 - Room 147 Ha!' She gave up! When I just left the elevator, the room suddenly became very dark that it's very hard to see. When I turned around, there was a ghostly woman with a very pale-skinned face chasing after me. I am not just some idiot, so I ran after noticing her. Apparently, she might be a ghost because I remember seeing her passing through the walls. Those hands... covered with blood of other victims... almost reach me. ''Hahaha! That's some '''thrill! I can feel the adrenaline rushing in my body... Entry #8 - Room 150 Because of what happened before, I temporary believe in the ghosts. That was a close encounter, I can feel the chills. Also, I read a lot of notes left by the other victims in here. Don't know why I didn't mention them before. Those idiots... do they not know how to survive? Food and water problems aside, if you keep dashing between rooms, it will be much faster. Also, don't lose your cool when you meet a monster. And don't write notes when you're being chased! Well, talking seems easy now. Who knows if there are more dangerous monsters out there? Entry #9 - Room 192 I just got chased by another thing today. This time looks like it was a clay figure... a '''mannequin', is that what most people say it?'' Just as expected - it was '''terribly' slow. The fact that it has a physical form make it more pathetic: it can't walk through walls.'' Probably the big knife thing weighs it down or something. Or the clay figure is a bit too '''stiff'.'' Although I felt a bit dizzy and lost my navigation at times, but it wasn't a big deal. My view was very foggy too, weird. I guess that section has a broken pipe or something... Entry #10 - Room 200 So... the fourth elevator. So far only that ghost woman thrilled me. I wonder... if I could take that big knife thing... That would be cool, but it's a bit impossible to have it. Besides, that knife looks kinda heavy, so I'm going to give up on that idea. Entry #11 - Room 267 Okay, there are some problems... The elevator didn't appear on 250, as it's supposed to appear 50 room each. Does that mean it didn't appear again? Or the distance just expanded? I hope it's the latter. Anyways, today a floating baby head in a metal box chased me. It wasn't even '''near' frightening.'' It was constantly cheating by appearing in a random location in the next room, which I also consider '''cheap'.'' Is this calm before the storm? Entry #12 - Room 300 And I made it. So the distance expanded like what I expected. The elevator will appear 100 room each now. Also, there was a monster chasing me the last few rooms. It's... a pixelated white face? I think so... Although sometimes it doesn't look pixelated. This monster... is perfect. It made the rooms appear pixelated as a warning before it gives chase. It appears randomly in the next room I enter, but whenever I look at it, it teleports away, so I thought of a strategy. If I hear the weird static sound gets louder, I have to turn around, look in all directions, when my vision flashes red, that means it has teleported away, so I will take that opportunity. It still managed to catch me at times. It was a good opponent. But I felt like it was a long way to this elevator. It's like the rooms were looping and trying to confuse me. Even if you do that, I always continue to go on anyways. I assume this game has a large reward for the winner. So I am determined to finish this little game of yours, dear Gamemaster. This pen is running out of ink too... I don't think I can write any longer... Entry #13 - Room 990 I FOUND A PEN. So I'm still alive. Although this game has constantly been torturing me by sending monsters after me. Almost all of them are pathetic, though. Some monsters even chased me again! That crooked neck lady still makes me impressed. The build-up to her chase was truly paranoia-inducing. The whole screen turned red, and the ominous messages on the notes... That was my favorite until now. She was kinda hard to outrun, as I have to combine strategies. I have to look at her like what I usually used to deal with the puppet guy and also run like when I get chased by the ghost girl. Wait... I forgot I can't write notes in the previous rooms so you probably don't know what those things are. ... Anyways! I'm sure there will be something in room 1000. Because that is a special number. Entry #14 - Room 1001 Okay, so in room 1000 I met a ghost. She was praising me about how amazing I am getting through a lot without having my mind broken. I'm sure nobody would have their mind broken over something like this, as I read some notes of the previous victims, but '''they're all dead'. I guess make it through alive was some sort of achievement?'' She also said that she needs more people like me going in the house. As you wish, just spread a rumor that a great treasure lies deep inside the house, people will come flocking in. Well I actually replied that to her and she giggled. She said that she was ready to launch a big advertisement campaign or something, but there are some problems she needs to deal with. Then she left. Well that was a rather unexpected and friendly encounter. Maybe she's the Gamemaster or at least related to the Gamemaster. Entry #15 - Room 1100 So... to save ink, I'm going to write whenever I reach an elevator. The last 100 rooms was weird. There's no monster chasing me whatsoever. Just pure silence and emptiness. It was completely different from the past 1000 rooms. The hallways didn't constantly induce paranoia anymore. In fact, there was no pop-outs either. What is this? Did I win the game? ...I don't think so... If it's really is, then WHERE'S MY REWARD? I'VE BEEN HOLDING IN FOR SO LONG, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE, DEAR GAMEMASTER. Oh, I'm not there yet? Well I just got ahead of myself there. It's not theeeere yet, I'm going to beeeeeeeee patient. Entry #16 - Room 1345 Although I'm currently not at an elevator right now, but there is something here that is different. It's... a kid in a costume? He just stands there and looking at me as I write this. Although I think he means no harm, he is blocking the doorway. I've been trying to move him, but he didn't move an inch. Maybe I should try to convince him... Yeah, that's a good idea, why didn't I thought of that? I'm going to hold on for a second... Entry #16.5 - Room 1345 I got rid of him. He was blocking my way to victory, so my job is to get rid of him. Dirty your hand a bit to get a reward isn't much of a big deal. Entry #17 - Room 1351 No matter how many times I have killed him, he still stands in front of the door, persistently. I can smell the heavy smell of his blood dripping out of his costume. Hmm... I see... so he's also a monster. NOBODY WOULD STILL STAND AFTER BEING STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE NECK. ANYBODY COULD HAVE FALLEN DOWN BY NOW. AS FOR YOU, MONSTER. I will make you remember this pain, so you couldn't pester me any further. Entry #18 - Room 1400 God damn.. it... I almost gave myself up in those gassed rooms. But having the reward right within my reach, I can't lose...! I will overcome everything you throw at me, gamemaster! And finally, '''I will kill you with my own hands! The satisfaction after killing you could be a good enough reward for me!' 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Entry #19 - Room 1499 'I COULD FEEL IT.' 'I COULD SENSE A PRESENCE BEYOND THIS DOOR.' 'EITHER IT'S A MONSTER OR THE GAMEMASTER, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH.' ''nO, I wILL mAkE sUrE YoU dIe aS '''PAINFUL' aNd SLOWLY aS pOsSiBle.'' Entry #20 - Room 1501 Turned out it was the ghost from before. She gave me a congratulation and praise me about how cool I am swinging my knife around. She said that the reward was splitted and hidden inside some people in this house, so I have to find them. Before I go, she '''grinned' and said I have to cut them open in order to achieve the reward.'' That's an easy task. And I beat the game. I... I beat the game... hahaha... '''aHAhaHAhahAHAHAHA!' ''Now, I'll search for '''them'.'' The treasure hidden inside them. ??? "Attention, all GL Labs workers, we've just captured a new specimen. Proceed to modify the house to the specimen's advantage and observe its activities. Because the specimen is a human, it's okay to approach it for further researches. The specimen has to be fed every day so remember to carry some food and water!" Addendum 667-A-1: Moving specimen request log Moving specimen request log #24: Specimen 667 (aka The Heart Taker). Reasons: The specimen has been trying to get out of the house by various means, sometimes asking the test subjects for a way out. Request to move the specimen further down to prevent future problems. {ACCEPTED} Exploration Log #4 - Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and {DELETED} Entry #1 - Shaggy, room 0. Like, we`ve entered some kind of spooky mansion. Folks in the town we passed on the way here said it was... '''h-h-haunted. '''But since every haunting we encountered so far turned out to be someone in a costume, this is probably, like, another hoax. Right, Scoob? *this part of the entry seems to be scrawled by an animal (no, we`re not joking)* tHaTS RiGHt, RAggY!!!! Entry #2 - Fred, room 50. I knew there was some kind of monster hoax in here! But I didn`t expect it to be a centipede monster. Besides, it looked a bit too realistic for a costume... and the way it crawled after us... no, it can`t be fake, it has to be a real monster. I`ve wanted to see a real monster ever since I was a child and I won`t let ANYTHING (not even our day-to-day job of solving mysteries) to ruin my life-long dream! ''' Entry #3 - Velma, room 100. ''We just got chased by some kind of pixelated white face through a pixelated environment. Oddly enough, I think I already saw something like that somewhere... but I can`t remember where. Was it a game? A movie? Speak, memory, speak! '' ''...My memory didn`t say anything. I know I saw that face in some media! But what media was it from?... Who knows.'' ''Anyways, we forgot to mention that every 50 rooms there`s an elevator. Elevators usually go up AND down, but not the ones in here. I hope we can find an exit out of this place soon. I`m growing tired of it.'' Entry #4 - Daphne, room 150. Yikes! We just encountered a deer monster! A real deer monster, in fact! I`ll never look at deer the same way again. Well, at least Fred finally got to see a real wraith.... you get small mercies where you can. '' ''And how big is this mansion?! We must have already went through a hundred rooms and there`s still more! Okay, we`re gonna take a break and eat. Daphne Blake out. Entry #5 - Fred, room 200. '''We had no choice. The bedsheet kid just didn`t respond to any of our orders. We couldn`t get him to move an inch. Even I couldn`t push him out of the way. We had to kill him. Yet, he appeared time and time again, silently watching, not moving a muscle. After a few repeats of this, the rooms became... decayed, with the toxic air suffocating us with every seco- okay, Daph, look. I can`t do this dramatic shtick anymore. Write the rest yourself! *this part of the entry is in different handwriting (again, we`re not joking)* Well, there`s nothing else to write, Fred. You already described the whole thing! *this part of the entry is in Fred`s handwriting* Sigh. ' Entry #6 - Shaggy, room 300. ''Like, this is the scariest place we`ve ever visited! (And that`s not even saying much.) We just got chased by a walking mannequin and an evil puppet! Oh, and, like, elevators now appear every 100 rooms! How could this get any worse?! *this part of the entry is in Fred`s handwriting* '''Well, at least after THIS, Daphne will never play with puppets again. (I hope...) *this part of the entry is in Daphne`s handwriting* What?! It`s just one evil human-sized puppet! It`s not like I`ll immediately forget about puppets after getting out of here! These puppets are not gonna hurt anyone! *Fred`s handwriting* Well, the evil one tried to! And nearly succeeded! *Daphne`s handwriting* So WHAT? *Velma`s handwriting* Uhhh... why are you arguing by writing in my diary? Researcher Black`s note: "Speak of the angels, I just realised Mystery Inc. has entered the house! And they`re doing a pretty good job of making me laugh. You know what? I like those guys, so...." Addendum 782-DOO-1: Subject release request log. Subject release request #whoknows: Subjects #somenumbers - Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and {DELETED}. Reasons: the requester loved the show featuring the subjects in his childhood and wants them to live. {DENIED} Spooky`s note: "Look, just because you like these subjects, it doesn`t mean that you can let them live. I have a ghost army to build and EVERY living resource shall be used." Researcher Black`s note: "Oh come on! It`s not like letting these five live is gonna kill you! Many other people will come to the house and you`ll get to build your ghost army! Just let these ones go! Spooky`s note: "No." Entry #7 - Fred, room 400. Well, we`re still alive. So that`s good. What`s not good, however, is the fact that we`ve been chased by a ghost girl in this area of the mansion. At least no one got hurt. Also, around room 387, the rooms started to turn red. We also heard some guttural noises. I swear someone`s been watching us up until we reached the next elevator. Then it just... stopped, as if the one watching lost interest. And Daphne still didn`t stop playing with puppets! The puppet of me is watching me write this, for crying out loud! This is gonna be a looooooong journey... Entry #8 - Daphne, room 500. Well, this is actually pretty cool so far! Especially the return of that ghost girl and the guy with bandages covering his head. The ambient music that is played through hidden speakers is also a nice touch. Anyways, we`re at room 500, according to the note we found in this elevator. It`s from a diary belonging to someone named... Jane Leedsie, I think? '' ''Well, I`m just gonna play with the hand-puppets of us aga- no, wait, where are they FRED WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PUPPETS NO *Fred`s handwriting* They were just distracting us from solving this mystery. I did what I had to do. *Velma`s handwriting* There`s no mystery hoax here, Fred. These monsters and ghosts are real. '' *Fred`s handwriting* '''WELL, WE STILL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO`S BEHIND SETTING ALL THOSE THINGS LOOSE UPON US! Researcher Black`s note: "Oh, I fear you`ll find that out soon enough. And Spooky wouldn`t want you to know the mystery of this mansion, nor would anyone else, including me. Too controversial and mind-blowing, you know. Oh well, at least technically you`ll never be forgotten if you die, since you`re just gonna become ghosts." Entry #9 - Shaggy, room 600. Like, this just gets worse and worse! There was a slime monster and a g-g-ghost! And there was black f-f-fog! I can`t take this anymore! *animal`s handwriting (we`re still not joking)* Me tOo, rAGgY! Researcher Black`s note: "Seriously, will everyone who enters the mansion from now on be able to flawlessly evade Specimen B-6 (or, as personnel unprofe- wait, how many times have I wrote this already? Nevermind.)?! It was bad enough when Subject 779 did it! Then there`s The Heart Taker (before becoming a Specimen), who had her chase him on the minus third floor of the mansion, and now these guys? What even is going on with the humans anymore?!" Entry #10 - Velma, room 700. ''Some of the events in our little haunted mansion adventure are starting to repeat. We`ve encountered the Black Fog Ghost again. '' '''''There also was some psychopath with a scythe trying to kill us. Looks like the owner of this damned manor doesn`t exactly like visitors. Well, time for another break. '' Researcher Black`s note: "It happened again?! Are you kidding me with this?! H-how... what? WHAT? I just... was this even real?" Assistant Picard`s note: "It sure was, boss. It sure was." Researcher Black`s note: "Shut up, Picard!" Entry #11 - Fred, room 800. '''This is starting to get boring. We`ve encountered the multi-armed ghost girl again, except... she wasn`t multi-armed and didn`t cause static to appear on our phones this time. However, the deer monster that returned to kill us did have an aura of funky static around it. Anyways... Daphne still can`t get over the fact that I threw her hand puppets to the bandage-head creature. She`s just sitting in a corner, mumbling to herself that she`ll get new puppets, better than the ones I disposed of. It`s slightly unnerving. ''' '''And where is the exit? We went on for too long. Our food and water supplies are running out. Is there even an exit? Who knows. Entry #12 - ???, room 879. '''''Hush now, my children... you are safe now... HaHahAAHHAHAHAHAaHAhaAhA! Exploration Log #5 - Seth Entry #1 - Room 12 Ok. I'm in a spookue goost mansion. I brought some neato trinkets. - 4 Water bottles - 1 Bag of doritos - A pouch full of biscuits - A cool kitty sword I found. There was some cardboard skeletons that tried to eat me but I cut them up. Thankfully a cardboard slime comforted me. Entry #2 - Room 50 Omg. Im scared. A cute goat girl started chasing me. I tried flirting but she summoned weird shadow doges. They tried to eat me. I ran and found a elevator. It only goes down! Who cares, theres a picture of a kitty cat in there so im ok. Also, I read a strange note about my favorite kids show characters in this mansion. I hope I brought scooby snacks. Entry #3 - Room 100 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oh its a slime puppy cutout! Its so cooot Also I saw a green slimey man, AND a slime dog. Dose this mean slime is evil!? Entry #4 - Room 124 Omg. A weird baby face is chasing me. Its so ugly I killed it with my sord. Is it ded? Who knows.... Entry #5 - Room 134 a weird red ooze fog came up and a girl with a glitchy head started chasing me. She was ugly so I didnt flirt. Entry #6 - Room 354 Ok. I skipped alot. Heres a recap! -Chased by slime man, baby face, and puppet master -Toast popout and more? -Running low on doritos -A water bottle down Alright. I'm going to escape! Entry #7 - Room 666 I ran out of ink... luckily I found some. According to my calculations, i'm at room six hundred sixty six. I finished my doritos. Who cares. I have the pouch... wait. Is that a kid in a ghost suit? Entry #8 - Room 667 I'm sorry. Entry #9 - Room 673 IvE hAd EnOuGh. Entry #10 - Room 730 I'm tired. I want to sleep. I made a makeshift bed with curtains and a couple wooden beams. Good night, and if you see me sleeping please wake me up i want someone to help me please come to this roo -Note ends, he was too tired- Exploration Log #6 - Hermione die Figuren Entry #1 - In front of the house Okay... This is it. This is the infamous haunted house which those from the village told me about. Right after I enter this door, I know I can't back out. But I have a thing to accomplish, and '''I am' going to do it.'' Researcher White's note: "Waitwaitwaitwait... This was written in front of the house?!? Blasphemy! I know a lab assistant picked this up around the courtyard but this is something different." Spooky's note: "I wonder what is the thing she wants to accomplish more, though." Researcher White's note: "Probably some kids' games, because of her age." Entry #2 - Room 0 I know that writing a note instantly after writing one is kinda idiotic but I will give you this one last message: Spooky... I have come for my revenge. You will pay for what you have done to my father. I will tear down this house and your reign of terror, once and for all. Researcher White's note: "Eh? Revenge? Do you know what she means Spook..." Spooky's note: "Shut up." Researcher White's note: "I...I will... But can you please get that knife away from my throat?" Spooky's note: "You're lucky that you're my lead researcher." Researcher White's note: "But... Why did you get so angry all of the sudden?" Spooky's note: "Making more questions and I will rip all your guts out." Researcher White's note: "..." Spooky's note: "Throw all of the most dangerous specimens at her." Researcher White's note: "Eh? But she's still a..." Spooky's note: "Shut up." Researcher White's note: "I... I... will... But our facilities don't allow us to release two or more at a time!" Spooky's note: "Continuously. Do it." Researcher White's note: "Okay..." Entry #3 - Room 50 It seems you have made your first move, but I'm not impressed. The beef demon was a poor choice. I have memorised all the room patterns before hand, so hiding the doors won't work. Is releasing your specimens your last hope? You're making me laugh. Researcher White's note: "Whatwhatwhatwhatwait... Memorised all the room patterns?!? How the hell did..." Spooky's note: "Shut up." Researcher White's note: "Spooky, you have been very aggressive recently. Is something..." Spooky's note: "I told you to shut your trap, you hear me?" Researcher White: "Aaarrghk!" Spooky's note: "Prepare the next specimen." Researcher White's note: "O... Okay..." Entry #4 - Room 100 Are you so desperate to stop me that you throw all the dangerous specimen at me like that? It's useless. Bekka was not able to catch me. The darkness was not able to blind me. Just sit there and wait until I arrive, won't you? Researcher White's note: "She seems to know what is in this house. How is that even possible?" Spooky's note: "If you insist on knowing who is she, then wait until she gets here." Researcher White's note: "Oka..." Spooky's note: "If she gets here I will make you into minced meat and feed you to the specimens." Researcher White's note: "That's not fair..." Spooky's note: "Throw another one at her." Researcher White's note: "Fine then." Entry #5 - Room 150 Again, you should stop with the useless struggle. Whitey Face was easy enough to deal with. I have researched this house for a long time now, so I know how to deal with all of your specimens. Just wait until you taste the bitterness of vengeance, Spooky. Researcher White: "Again, I'm tired of your lines! I have known that you are freaking tough and know what is in our house already!" Spooky's note: "Shut up and continue to release another one." Researcher White: "Um... Spooky, we have a problem." Spooky's note: "What did you say?" Researcher White's note: "C-5 has just been sent to attack another person, so I can't send... her... out... anymore, you se..." Spooky's note: "Is your brain dead? Release another one!" Researcher White's note: "A... I was dumb...." Exploration Log #7 - Liselotte die Mariniert Arc 1 Entry #1 - Room 0 Last week, my friend told me that she's going to explore the infamous haunted house on the hills... But she never came back. So today I decided to search for her... This house is so scary, I want to go back... But I can't leave without knowing where my friend is... Entry #2 - Room 15 I... I can hear a lot of strange noises... He... hello? If it's you, please answer me! There's no answer... I want to get out now, please forgive me, Hermione! Entry #2.5 - Room 15 No... it can't be... The door to to previous room was locked, I can't get out now. What do I do? My only option now is heading forward... Entry #3 - Room 50 This room... feels safer than the other rooms I've seen. There's a very creepy poster here though and I don't like it. And... what's this? A purple cross? Why is this here? And... is this a red button? I pushed it and the room suddenly... descended? The windows in the room showed that it clearly went down. Am... am I more further into the mansion? I'm not going to come back, am I? Am I? Entry #4 - Room 78 If you see this note, there're chances that I've died. If you didn't know already, once you step into this house, your fate has sealed. So if you manage to survive for a while, please find the truth behind this mansion and find a way out. If you could, this house can get demolished, thus will not cause any further casualties. Right now, there's a monster chasing me, and I can't see the doors through the hallucinations it's giving me. I could faintly hear the steps getting closer, the blade getting close to rip the life out of me. Researcher White's note: "Here we see someone who has fallen victim to specimen A-5. The hallucinations might have worked too strong on her that she gave up on running. Well, the subject seems a bit too young to deal with that kind of specimen though." Arc 2 Entry #1 - Room 50 I just had a nightmare today, but the moment I opened my eyes I realized that I'm currently in it. I can remember the monster killing me, yet I'm still alive. Is that really just a nightmare? Am I just sleeping all the time? I don't know if that dream is going to be real though... Researcher White's note: "What is she talking about? Is she dreaming about the specimens although she hasn't seen one yet? Anyway, this is kinda interesting." Entry #2 - Room 100 If I remember correctly, the door will look brighter when I got caught in the hallucinations. In the nightmare, I also thought about that but I gave up on that idea. Now I encountered the same monster and the strategy seems to work. I wonder if the dreams are helping me, so I decided to rest here a bit. Researcher White's note: "She developed a strategy in her dream. If I recall correctly, you would forget 95% of your dream the moment you wake up. Not sure about nightmares though. Did that nightmare have such a huge impact that makes her remember it?" ??? TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD Researcher White's note: "It looks like specimen A-9 has made a move while she was asleep. Oh well." Arc 3 Entry #1 - Room 100 I just have another nightmare today. I don't know why, but the message '''TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD' just appeared when I was asleep in the nightmare, along with with a creepy red skull. While the meaning behind that dream was not known, but I have an urge not to stay in one room for a long time.'' Researcher White's note: "How the... what the hell. The subject wasn't supposed to know about the existence of the exterminated specimen! This is very bad. I have to inform Spooky about this." Addendum 413-L-1: Information log #1 The subject knows about the exterminated specimen without being in the mansion before. What do you think about it? Spooky's note: "Weird... I don't remember letting someone getting out of the mansion alive. Are you sure?" Researcher White's note: "I'm certain. I still keep records of her here! And she also knows about specimen 5 through her dreams too." Spooky's note: "Hm... I'll check on her a bit." Entry #2 - Room 124 There's someone in a ghost costume... standing before the door. I have asked him to move, but it looks like he didn't listen. Perhaps he is in pain? I'll try to convince him a bit more... Entry #3 - Room 125 "Dear diary, today I've made a friend" would be something I write in my diary if I brought it. The ghost costume person finally let me through! He also follows me around too. When I ask his name, he said just call him "Spooper". That's quite an unique name. But I'm happy that there's someone who can accompany with me throughout this journey. Researcher White's note: "Blasphemy! Our specimens aren't meant to be friends with a human like her! What is wrong with this subject?" Spooky's note: "Calm down. I know how to deal with subjects like her." Entry #4 - Room 150 Spooper... You... you're my friend... right? ... right? ??? I'm sorry. Researcher White's note: "Umm... Spooky, what did you do?" Spooky's note: "Nothing much. I possessed him and made him kill her. He did try to resist a bit though, so I threw him to the cow." Researcher White's note: "That's a very cruel way to deal with your problems, as expected from you." Arc 4 Entry #1 - Room 100 That dream was horrible, I don't want to have that kind of dream again. My friends would never betray me like that, like I wouldn't ever betray Hermione. But Spooper... he seems to be overwhelmed by extreme fear and pain... it must be very miserable. Researcher White's note: "A dream about... Spooper? Isn't that specimen C-3's nickname? This must be a coincidence. I have no records of her meeting the specimen, yet she knows about him, as a friend too. That must be a nickname for one of her friends, right?" Entry #2 - Room 124 Spooper...? Is that you? He looks exactly like the Spooper I saw in the dream. Hiding in the ghost costume, bearing his pain and misery alone... I'll try to convince him again, like what I did in the dream. Entry #2.5 - Room 124 I did it. He agrees to be my friend! I hope you will be my friend until the end of the journey! I hope... Researcher White's note: "Blasphemy! Our specimens aren't meant to be friends with a human like her! But seeing this is kinda interesting. I've grown tired of watching people die, go mad or become Spooky's slave. This will surely be different than all other scenarios!" Entry #3 - Room 150 This room is another elevator room like before, so we decided to take a short rest. Spooper looks happier than before, but he still looks like he is in pain. I asked him why is he wearing a ghost costume like that, he stared at the ground for a while, then said that he is very shy, so he hides his face. This sounds like some personal problems, so I won't try to convince him to take it off. Entry #4 - Room 188 Spooper... he isn't with me anymore... Earlier, we encountered an old man carrying a huge sickle chasing after us. But then we ran into a dead end. Spooper told me to run as far as I could while he's stopping the old man. I was scared so I ran off... Now I regret it. Why did I abandon my friend at that moment... Researcher White's note: "I know what happened to Spooper but I won't tell! This is going to spoil the story and it's no fun..." Entry #5 - Room 200 I'm at another elevator. I've been waiting for a while now, but Spooper hasn't returned. I'm sorry if you can't find me when you reach this room, but I have to move on. Something has been telling me that staying in one room is very dangerous... Researcher White's note: "So you can know that specimen 9 can go after you, huh? Well, specimen 9 does give a very loud warning when it's about to kill someone anyways." Exploration Log #8 - Falke Leedsie (sister of Jane Leedsie) Entry #1 - Room 0. I've heard the news. I know all about this damned mansion. I hacked into their system. They didn't even think of trying when creating their antivirus, did they? Anyways... My sister. She went here and has gone missing. They imprisoned her. With all these horrible monsters. I shall find her. I shall get my revenge. They. Can't. Win. Researcher Black's note: "Come again? We already have a revenge seeker in the house (a few, actually), we don't need another one! And she managed to remotely access the CAT-DOS, too. She now knows all of our tricks like her own face. Looks like I'll need White's help for this case..." Spooky's note: "White is busy dealing with the other vengeful girl. Just continuously release the most dangerous specimen available at the moment. It'll surely work." ''Entry #2 - Room 48. ''FINALLY. That walking corpse stopped chasing me! I've grown tired of the red shade it casted over the house anyways. To the people running this utter mess: '''IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!' ''I've also found notes belonging to some different people, a revenge seeking girl with motives possibly similar to my own. If I find her, maybe we can work together and bring these villains down. Maybe. If I play my cards right. Researcher Black's note: "You're kinda losing your touch, C-5. How many people have already outran you? I think, like, 2 already, plus the Mystery Inc. kids that didn't even get to see you... Lisa's note: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY DID RESEARCH AND KNOW HOW TO EVADE ME!!!" Spooky's note: "Just continue sending the most dangerous specimen we've got. We can make it through this. It'll surely work." Category:Spooky Category:Storytelling Category:Diary stuff